disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Sachiko
Sachiko Shinozaki is a vengeful spirit who has been forced to come to the school by a necromancer in an attempt to make her move on. Sachiko is played by (VidiaPhoenix). History She was born April 25, 1946. She grew up a lonely girl with no friends but her mother. She didn't mind this too much though. She loved her mother dearly and didn't believe she needed the companionship of other people. On the day of her seventh birthday, Sachiko went to see her mother, Yoshie Shinozaki, after school. While heading up to the third floor, she witnessed the principal, Takamine Yanagihori, push her mother down the stairs after his attempt to rape her, thus snapping her neck and killing her. Afraid of Sachiko telling someone about what he did, Takamine chased her through the school and captured her, strangling her to death over the corpse of her mother. Takamine told the police that Yoshie's death was an accident, and buried Sachiko in the basement of the school building. Sachiko was soon noticed to be missing, but her body was never found and thus her death was never actually official. Unable to find peace after being killed in such a brutal, heartless manner, Sachiko's spirit remained in the school. At some point, she began infiltrating Takamine's thoughts, driving him to madness. He, believing she might still be able to tell others about him killing Yoshie, cuts out her tongue to prevent her from speaking out about it. Some 20 years later, Sachiko once more gained a corporeal form. She used Yoshikazu, Takamine's son and teacher at the school, who, like his father, was driven to madness, to capture children for her to kill and send to her mother. She eventually stopped killing for her mother's sake, and simply did it because she enjoyed it. The only notable killings she did were those of Ryou Yoshizawa, Tokiko Tsuji, and Yuki Kanno. After performing the killings, she pretended to be one of the kidnapped students, and framed Yoshikazu. She fingered him as the killer, and he was sent to a mental hospital, while she was allowed to fade away without anyone noticing, as they were all preoccupied with the "murderer." After the demolition of the school, an alternate dimension kept together by the souls of Ryou, Tokiko and Yuki exists where the school is still standing. Her and the other ghosts, along with Yoshikazu, who killed himself after escaping from the hospital, was also brought to the cursed dimension and kill whoever enters. Personality Sachiko has a very evil personality. For one thing, she is a borderline sociopath that only feels anything when torturing others and watching them suffer. She is an amazing actor who plays the "innocent little girl" trope to a max. Strangers who don't know her always fall for it. She lures people into a false sense of security by being their friend or by helping them out only to turn on them later. She brutally murders her victims with a pair of blood stained scissors. Her favorite methods of murder include include ripping out the intestines (so that she may let it slip between the hole in the scissors where her fingers go through), stabbing the eye and until it is reduced to liquid and her trademark move- cutting off the tongue. She does have a sliver of humanity left though, which has been long buried under her emotions of hate and resentment. If one is able to appeal to that sliver of humanity, she will be able to move on and will stop killing others. Powers and Abilities Sachiko is a very powerful ghost. She has a dimension where she brings her victims and can control and shape it to her will. Outside of the dimension though, she is still very formidable. * '''Invisibility: '''She can consciously choose whether to be visible or not. She has such control that she can even choose the people she wants to see her. * '''Intangibility: '''She has the ability to become intangible like other ghosts which allows her to go through walls. * '''Materializing: '''Sachiko can create herself a physical body of flesh and bone although this body is cold and has no pulse. * '''Possession: '''Sachiko can posses humans easily although she sees little point to it. It is much more fun for her to kill others than control them. She's never possessed a monster before, although, one could assume it'd be miles harder than possessing a human. * '''Levitation: '''She can float above the ground and hover. * '''Telekinesis: '''She can move objects with her mind like a poltergeist. * '''Super strength: '''Her strength is beyond that of an average human. * '''Illusions (limited): '''She has powers to casts illusions on humans and sometimes monster (although this is more difficult). * '''Blood Manipulation (limited): '''She can create blood and make it ooze out of her mouth. Relationships Her Mother She was real close to her mother in life and her mother's death enraged Sachiko. In her mother's words, Sachiko would "do anything for her." This includes murdering a bunch of children to spend eternity with her mom so she wouldn't be lonely. Eventually though, she grew to love the bloodlust too much and started to forget about her mother. Prilla Sachiko has already picked her out as an extremely sweet girl. It thrills her to think of what she can do to destroy the girl both physically and mentally. So far, Sachiko has pretended to be an innocent little girl and has befriended the pink clad fairy. Vidia has some premotions that Sachiko is bad but Prilla won't hear of it. Sachiko eagerly awaits the day she can drop the facade and kill the goody-goody fairy. Vidia As Sachiko has a habit of hanging out with Prilla, she often encounters Vidia. She is well aware that Vidia suspects her motives behind being friends with Prilla but Sachiko continues to smile and act like an absolute sweetheart. She knows that, unless she gives an outward sign, Vidia will only be slightly suspicious and choose not to act on her premonitions.